Zelos's Treasure
by Prof. Posiee Woe
Summary: Sheena hadn’t known what to expect after she and Zelos had finally confessed to one another, but she did know one thing- she hadn’t expected this. Sheelos. Sequel to Sheena’s Affinity.
1. No Longer Hers

Disclaimer: Namco and Kosuke Fujishima are gods. They own everything.

Summary: Sheena hadn't known what to expect after she and Zelos had finally confessed to one another, but she did know one thing- she hadn't expected this. Sheelos, Colloyd, hints at Kraine, onesided Hildos and slight onesided Gesea. Sequel to Sheena's Affinity

A/N: So, this is way more angsty than I'm used to writing, so I apologize in advance if this is totally crap. It wasn't originally meant to be, but it turned into the sequel to my one shot, Sheena's Affinity. It can be read alone, but I'd strong suggest reading it before this one, partially out of selfish reasons, but also because it'll make a lot more sense if you do. Anyway, I wrote this over a year ago and just got around to editing it and posting it. Please read and review! Oh, and if anyone actually knows how exspheres is spelled, I would be forever grateful (like is it exspheres or expheres or something else?)

No Longer Hers

It had been a whole year. That was 12 months, 52 weeks, 365 days. How many hours was that? Sheena didn't know, nor did she care to count. All she needed to know was that it had been too long, far too long, longer than she'd have liked to admit, since that day she'd confused loyalty and betrayal, truth and lies, and also meaningless flirtations and love.

Why had she been so trusting? Why had she been so gullible? Why had she been so naïve to believe that he was genuine? Why had she let him kiss her? She should have known he wasn't serious; he'd never been serious before, so why would he suddenly start showing compassion?

It wasn't as though she'd never given or received a kiss that had little or no feeling behind it, but somehow she hadn't expected him to toy with her feelings in such a cruel way. She had known he was a player, that he enjoyed attention from women, tat he didn't even bother to find out anything about his so called _hunnies_, so why hadn't she seen this coming?

Because she was a fool; she was a fool to hope, she was a fool to wait, she was a fool to love. That was why she would stop; stop hoping, stop waiting, stop loving- well, that part would take time, but she would try.

She had received no letters from him, although any had been delivered from their other former companions, especially Colette. She and Lloyd had begun a journey to destroy all the exspheres and Lloyd had finally told Colette about his feelings. They had gotten married without telling anyone, mainly to avoid the teasing and reprimands of their friends. Sheena had received a few letters from the Sage siblings who were working for half elf rights and had started a campaign in Exire to convince the other half elves that it was worth their time to help too, and Regal and Presea were working at Lezarano, helping Lloyd and Colette destroy the remaining exspheres, but even they'd had time to write.

Her latest letter from Raine told her that Genis was struggling with the concept of Presea's age and was finally realizing the impossibility of his wishes. Colette had also written to write to tell Sheena that she was expecting a child. Although those were both incredibly interesting subject which Sheena would normally have spent quite a bit of time pondering, the only thing she cared about was the letter she held in her hand and it was the first of its kind.

It was addressed to her, _Sheena Fujibayashi_. His loopy cursive handwriting was unmistakable and she smiled at the way he'd linked the letters in her name together. Sheena's hands shook slightly as she turned it over to break the seal of the chosen. She unfolded the letter and began to read:

_Chief Sheena Fujibayashi of Mizuho,_

_It is my unhappy duty to inform you of the death of the King of Tethe'alla. His illness persisted for almost a year and he fought hard for survival. Although he had been previously weakened by poison, he was very strong in his last hours. It was his wish that Tethe'alla remain in friendship with Mizuho, and her highness, Princess Hilda, intends to follow every piece of his will precisely._

_Along with his wish for peaceful relations with Mizuho, the King had many other requests, the most important of which were to continue in peace with Sylverant and to abolish all anti-half-elf laws._

_His majesty also wished for Princess Hilda to have a husband and he chose, before his death, that her broken engagement with yours truly be reinstated. Princess Hilda and myself shall be married on May 18__th__. We hope you can attend the celebrations._

_Sincerely,_

_Zelos Wilder_

About a hundred different emotions hit Sheena all at once. It was impossible for her to differentiate between them and no sooner had she felt them, they evaporated, leaving nothing behind. It was as if she'd eaten a million different foods, only to find her stomach had been ripped out. She felt as if all feeling had been torn from her, leaving only a dull numbness as she sank onto her bed.

How could this have happened? Why had he chosen Hilda over her? The Zelos Sheena had known was a Casanova; he loved women, but showed no sign of wanting to settle down. What had compelled him to do it? Surely not the money, he had enough of his own. It couldn't be the power; he hated being the chosen, why would he want to be king? Could it be that he actually loved Hilda? A small voice in the back of her head said _"no, he loves you,"_ but Sheena couldn't even believe her own sub-conscious anymore.

The emptiness Sheena had felt was soon replaced by a hot anger, at the dead king for asking Zelos to do this, at Hilda for agreeing to marry him, and at Zelos, her Zelos, for being so insensitive.

_Her Zelos_. It had a nice ring to it, but was he even hers anymore? Had he ever been hers? _Yes,_ was the small voice's answer. He had been, once. For a glorious five minutes he had been hers and she had been his. She was still his, for that matter, but now he was Hilda's and there was nothing she could do about it. There would be no more kisses, no more perverted comments, no more "Demonic Banshee." It was almost as if it hadn't been the king who had died, but Zelos, her, no, Hilda's beloved Zelos.


	2. Always His

Disclaimer: blah de blah, namco = 3, yes

A/N: Thanks so much to those of you who read the first chapter, and cookies to both of you who reviewed! Your comments always make my day, so I really appreciate them. So, for everyone who read the first chapter, and my reviewers, thank you! Here's the second chapter, and let me tell you… Making Zelos angsty was difficult, well, anyway, hope you enjoy!

Always His

Zelos's hand had scripted the letters, formed the words and signed the paper, but it was as if an entirely different person had written it. He could hardly remember what it said or why he had sent it, the only thoughts inside his head were that he loved her.

Unfortunately, Zelos had never been one for love letters. His words just didn't seem quite as eloquent on paper. He'd wanted to write to Sheena for the longest time, but he just couldn't translate his feelings into words.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on your perspective, the King of Tete'ala had saved him the trouble by dying. According to princess Hilda, her father had wanted Zelos to be his heir and, therefore, he would have to marry Hilda. It had been the king's dying wish, and Zelos wasn't about to deny the dead king that.

Hilda had taken the responsibility of organizing the wedding, much to his relief, and had left him to deal with the matters of state. He supposed it was good practice for when he was running the country, but he didn't much fancy the idea of doing it for the rest of his life.

Zelos had just returned from a particularly boring meeting about taxes and wasn't at all keen for another one, although he preferred them to the task of spreading the news of his engagement by far. Sitting himself down on the sofa of his extravagant manor, he picked up a stack of envelopes and flipped through them for the one he was looking for, but didn't find it. Sighing, he discarded those that didn't interest him and settled down with the rest to read.

The top one was from Genis. Zelos let out another sigh. He'd have rather heard from the boy's sister than the little brat, but even then, Raine was a little too sophisticated for him. Zelos returned to the letter. It was a great deal politer than he had expected, considering the slightly fiolent nature of their friendship, if you could call it that. It contained congradulations and the latest new in their attempts to rid the world of discrimination.

Zelos put it aside, thinking he'd bring it to the next meeing on half-elf rights. Picking up the next one, he saw it was from the newlyweds, Lloyd and Colette. It also contained their congratulations, but Lloyd, unlike Genis, was bold enough to voice his surprise, or perhaps he was simply less adept at hiding it. The couple also sent him knews of their journey and it seemed Colette was pregnant. Zelos smiled at this news. He'd always known Lloyd had it in him, although he hadn't exactly expected it this soon. Did Lloyd even know the facts of life? Perhaps the young angel had had to teach him. Zelos laughed. No matter the circumstances, he was sure their wedding night had been interesting, to say the least.

There were two other letters, one each from Regal and Presea. Both said they would be attending the celibrations. Regal was the same as always, but Presea was finally getting back into the swing of life. So many years of having no free will had made her, well, the way she was, but just from reading her letter Zelos could tell she was beginning to live like a normal person would. Although, she had added at the end of her letter an nice little statistic for old times sake: _10% chance she'll leave you at the alter._

Zelos was disappointed that Sheena had not replied. True, he had not expected her to be as ecstatic as the others, but he had expected something; perhaps a page of sarcastic remarks, or even an angry response. He would have welcomed anything from her, since hearing nothing was very tense making.

Standing up, he dragged his feet up the stairs to his room. He produced a small, golden key from his pocked and opened the drawer next to his bed. Lifting another stack of letters onto his bed, he began to read. When he'd finished the last one, he returned them to their place and sighed.

Sheena loved him. She loved him more than Hilda did. He'd never been loved by anyone more than Sheena and no one could ever love him as much as she did. She had given him her trust, her faith, and all her heard, but he could not give her his, not now.

It was too late.

A/N: so, there's the second chapter for you. Please, let me know what you thought. Good or bad, I appreciate the time you take to click on the little button and type a few sentences!


	3. Forever a Bachelorette

A/N: hey, guys! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Seriously, it makes my day when I see the little notice in my inbox. Sorry this chapter's so short. I didn't realize it until I typed it, actually, since my handwriting got a little bigger at this point in my notebook. Well, anyway, enjoy the super shortness and I promise an update really soon. Okay, I don't since the next week is going to be crazy busy, but I'll pretend I can promise, k?

Forever a Bachelorette

Sheena's shock turned to anger as quickly as if she, herself, was in battle, and after flinging a vase at the wall, which shattered, it became a level of sadness deeper and more painful than that which she'd felt when Corrine died. It was as if a small flame had been fed propane and then doused in icy water.

She fell back against her pillows and stared at the wall without actually seeing it. _I hope you can attend the wedding_. Those words looked wrong the page. Zelos was getting married. A year ago she would have laughed if someone told her he'd be joining the ranks of married men. A moment ago, she might have fantasized about wedding bells in their future. Now, she didn't know what to think.

She had loved him. She had loved him for so long. She had given him her heart, and the thought of him waiting at the alter for a woman who wasn't her completely shattered it, just like the vase that now lay in a hundred pieces on the floor. Just as she would have to pick of the pieces of glass, she would have to gather the pieces of her heart and try to fix it as best she could.

Sheena supposed this was how the rest of his hunnies were feeling as well, and it pained her to place herself among them. But that was all she had ever been to him; a joke, and she would have to learn to accept that. She'd stay unmarried, and he would be surrounded by beautiful red headed and blond clones of their parents. People had always said he's be the bachelor, but it was she who would forever stay a bachelorette.

A/N: hope you liked! And if you did, or didn't, please, pretty please, let me know and click the button!


	4. Forever Stuck

Disclaimer: I owneth not Tales of Symphonia

A/N: so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I won't delve into why, since it's the same old excuse of school, but I promise I'll update again soon. Also, it's come to my attention, mostly because I obsess about these things, that ToS2 came out a while ago. I just want to make it clear that, although this fic takes place a year after the original game, it has nothing to do with ToS2, mostly because I haven't played it yet due to my mom's selfishness… yeah, I have to wait until Christmas XD. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Forever Stuck

"What's in the drawer?" said a voice curiously from the door as Zelos knelt, having just returned the contents to it and locking it shut. He replaced the key in his pocket and turned around to face his fiancé.

"My most valued possessions," he said simply and winked. "Treasures, if you will."

Hilda smiled, a little confused, but did not press the subject. She took a few more steps into the room and said, "Can you believe we're going to be married? Do you remember when we were little and father tried to betroth us? When he explained to me that it wasn't going to work out I didn't really understand, but I'm glad now that he was wrong." A blush crept up in her cheeks. "I always just thought he wanted someone else for me…"

Zelos took her hands in his and shook his head. "No, this is what your father wanted." He said, trying to convince himself, more than anyone else, that what he said was true. Unfortunately, he found he was failing rather miserably as the image of a dark haired woman flashed through his mind.

"You really think so?" Hilda asked hopefully and without waiting for an answer she kissed him. Zelos had only a moment to register what was happening before, as suddenly as she had leapt on him, she pulled away and dashed out the door.

Zelos sank onto a chair and pressed his fingers to his lips. Kissing Hilda would take some getting used to. She was, by no means, experienced at it. After all, she was a princess and she was hardly allowed to see anyone without an armed guard, let alone a man, however, her innocence was just as alluring as so many others' skill. At least he had a moth to prepare himself for the prospect of being forever stuck with her.

Zelos did a double take in his own mind. A month was so soon! Too soon! Four weeks seemed a large abount of time, but it was like a second to Mithos Yggdrasil. Zelos was beginning to feel the same way about time; it seemed only yesterday he'd been kissing someone else…

This was going to be the quickest month he'd ever experience. If only time would slow down.

A/N: wow, this one was short too. Sorry about that… well, hope you like! Please review!


	5. Keeping a Secret

A/N: well, here's the next chapter, as promised. It's pretty short, but an update nonetheless. So, I know it was short last time, but come on guys, only one review? (I love you for that, Sympho!) I know you can do better! At least 40 of you read chapter 4, but only one cared enough to drop me a line? Please, don't get me wrong, I AM complaining. You couldn't take 30 seconds to make my day? I know there's at least one person who likes my stuff, but if you do too, it'd be nice to let me know! Or if you hate it, let me know too! Well, thanks to the few people who went the extra two feet and reviewed! Merry Christmas guys!

Keeping a Secret

Guilt plagued Hilda all through dinner and followed her like a shadow the next day. It took her the entirety of a week to finally ignore her conscience and do what she had to do. Although she had enjoyed kissing her fiancé immensely, it had only been a ploy. From the moment she'd seen him looking in hat drawer she'd wanted the key, and as luck would have it, an opportunity to steel-- no, borrow-- it had come.

She had taken the key from Zelos, but actually gaining the courage to open the drawer was a different matter. She told herself it wasn't right for fiancés to keep secrets, but then, why was she skulking around his rooms while he was at a meeting?

Because she wanted to know. She craved the knowledge so badly, it burned her insides to not know. What did he treasure most in the world? She had guesses, none of which were likely.

"Hilda?" a voice broke through her thoughts. Zelos was approaching. She hadn't been quick enough. "Hilda, what are you doing here?" She liked hearing him say her name. He made it, somehow, better. She'd always hated it, but now, after all those years, she found herself loving it more than anyone else's.

"Just waiting for the meeting to be over. I thought I'd say goodnight." She improvised and then added for the final touch in her justification, "I thought maybe we could have some tea and discuss some wedding details."

Zelos smiled. "I'm a bit worn out by details, but tea sounds nice."

Hilda sat down opposite him, releasing the small golden key in her pocket. She would have to wait for another occasion to learn what Zelos was hiding from her.


	6. Hiding the Truth

A/N: so, I wanted to apologize to everyone for my irritability. It's your decision to review or not, although if you do, I love you. *insert guilt trip here.* Anyway, to make up for it, I'm giving you a double update. They're both pretty damn short, but two's better then one. I'm really sorry about the shortness of all of these. I know it's annoying that there's so little to each chapter, but I dunno, it just feels right to stop in those places. Wish I could make them longer for you guys. well, anyway, R & R pretty please!

Hiding the Truth

"Come on, Sheena! Just get some fresh air." Colette pleaded with the incapacitated chief of Mizuho.

"You really should, you know." Lloyd nodded, back her up. "You've been in here for days. Don't you have important things to do as chief?"

"Yes, now would you go away so I can do those important things?" Sheena knew she was being unreasonable and that she really shouldn't be taking her frustration out on her friends, especially Lloyd and Colette. Colette was the sweetest girl she knew, and probably one of Sheena's best friends. She knew the girl didn't deserve any ill treatment from anyone, especially Sheena, and Lloyd was, well, he was Lloyd, naïve, oblivious, kind Lloyd. He didn't understand her situation at all, although through no fault of his own since she had neglected to tell either of the newlyweds about her predicament.

"Oh Lloyd! Try to be a bit more sensitive!" Colette burst out exasperatedly. "Can't you see she's sulking?" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "Why don't you go train a little outside. We'll have some girl time."

It sickened Sheena to watch them so at peace with eachother and so in love. It only reminded her of how much she would've liked to have that sort of security. However, she had no time to wallow in self pity, for Lloyd's next comment was so typically Lloyd and altogether too funny.

"Girl time? You don't mean-" Sheena glanced up at Lloyd, who was sporting his all too familiar surprised expression. It took all of her self control not to laugh at him and his rather charming ignorance. She was moping, she couldn't afford to break that mood or she might be stuck in the land of bliss everyone else seemed to be enjoying. All she wanted to do was curl up under the covers and hope she was dreaming.

"You should know better than to listen to Zelos." Colette Laughed. "Off you go!" She placed both hands on her protruding stomach.

Perhaps pregnancy had somehow aged the chosen of Sylverant, for she sounded much more mature than Sheena remembered. For a girl in her early adulthood, Colette seemed to emanate motherly qualities Sheena would have never thought possible.

"When is it due?" Sheena asked, more to change the subject than to really strike up an kind of conversation.

"Any day no!" Colette exclaimed cheerfully, knocking over a vase. She was still the same old Colette, despite her newfound maturity, that was for sure. She smiled sheepishly before cleaning up the mess. As she picked up the shards of ceramic she asked in a businesslike tone, "So, Sheena, What's upsetting you? You won't make it to the wedding if you're still like this."

Sheena knew Colette didn't mean to upset her, she couldn't have known it would. "I'm not going to the wedding." It had taken every ounce of courage to say those words. She had known she wouldn't be going, but to actually say those words outloud was a different matter.

"What could be that bad?" Colette asked. "I mean, this is our friends life. He's getting married! Zelos! What could be bothering you so much that you'd miss the Casanova of the century taking himself off the market?" When Sheena didn't smile at her joke, she sighed. "Come on, at least you don't have a childish husband and a ten pound baby weighing you down." She said those last words as though there was nothing more delightful than having a ten pound baby to carry around and as if she would be content to stay like that forever.

Sheena shook her head. "I'm not ready to talk about it." That was a lie. She may not have wanted to talk about it, but she knew she'd have to eventually. Now was as good a time as any, but she was a champion procrastinator and if she couldn't procrastinate this as long as she could, then she didn't deserve that title.

"Maybe so." Colette shrugged. "Raine and Genis should be here soon, though, so you should try to cheer up. I heard Presea and Regal will be joining us here too." She smiled good naturedly. "It'll be the whole group, just like old times."

Just her luck. With everyone on their way to Mizuho, she'd be on display to everyone in her current state. She'd been surprised when Lloyd and Colette had shown up, but the thought of everyone else seeing her like that was less than appealing. She could only imagine what Raine would say, and Regal would be appalled. She simply didn't know what to do, but she was spared the trouble by Lloyd's grin bursting in upon her dark habitat with Raine, Genis, Presea and Regal in tow. It really just wasn't her day.

A/N: Hope you like. The next chapter will be up soon!


	7. Hopeless

A/N: Here it is as promised! Hope you enjoy!

Hopeless

Zelos hadn't heard from Sheena in nearly two weeks. He wasn't used to being without news from her and this lapse in her writing worried him. He was desperate. He would have welcomed anything from her, even a profession of hate.

He couldn't even read the old letters she'd written him, since he'd somehow misplaced his key. He could only hope the right people found it and returned it to him soon. He'd been without sheena for too long, and he wasn't sure how long he could stand it.

With only Hilda for company, he often found himself bored or irritated. Discussing wedding details, such as "would the salmon flowers clash with the yellow table cloth," really just didn't do it for him. He needed conversation with more substance than that.

The more he got to know Hilda, the less he liked the idea of marrying her. She was superficial and childish. Yes, she was pretty and sweet, but she was still a little girl. She was only a few years younger than him, in reality, but she seemed much, much younger. She seemed to think marriage was a game. Zelos sometimes wondered if she even realized that they'd be bound together for the rest of their lives. She wasn't quite an adult yet, perhaps from lack of experience in the world, after all she'd grown up protected from the world in a castle, and Zelos didn't want to marry a child.

He wanted so much more than that. He wanted someone beautiful, but sexy at the same time. Hilda tried too hard. He wanted someone who didn't try at all. Hilda was dangerously naïve, he wanted someone dangerous and fiery. He didn't want Hilda, he wanted Sheena. He'd had enough of Hilda already and they weren't even married yet, but he never thought he'd tire of Sheena's rampages.

But he'd never get any of her. He'd given his word to Hilda, and he wouldn't upset her for someone who probably wouldn't take him back. It was utterly hopeless, but yet… how could he stop hoping?

A/N: Sorry this one's so short. I figure the last one was a little longer, this one can be short and sweet *insert lame excuse here*


End file.
